<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reel Rumble by battle_goats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516147">Reel Rumble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats'>battle_goats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Kissing, Mermaid Luna, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noct and Prompto are on vacation when Noct hooks something far better than a fish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>FFXV Book Club Monthly Sprint Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reel Rumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written during the July Sprint Event for the FFXV Book Club.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noct’s feet slid across the planks of the pier as his line was suddenly tugged on. “Whoa!  Shit!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct?” Prompto asked from  the other end of the pier.  Noct grunted and gripped the handle of his rod tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got something big!” he yelled back. “Come give me a hand!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prompto’s arms wound around his waist to grab at the fishing pole.  Together they tugged at the line as Noct struggled to reel it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck could it be?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but it better be worth it,” Noct said through gritted teeth.  The pole bowed under the strength of the fish on the other end. “Shit.” Prompto’s grip tightened.  Under any other circumstance, Noct would have loved to have Prompto’s arms around him, but he was so busy trying to hold onto the line that he couldn’t enjoy the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is exhausting,” Prompto whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least Ignis isn’t here to tell me to turn the rod towards the fish,” Noct said with a breathless laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After fifteen minutes of fighting, a dark shape appeared below the surface of the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whoa, what is that?” Prompto asked.  The shadow was massive.  Bigger than they were, even.  Noct reeled in the line some more, and it drew ever so slightly closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some minutes more, Noct nearly dropped the line in shock when blonde hair appeared out of the water, and then a face.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy shit!” Prompto yelled.  They reared back, and stumbled over the uneven boards below their feet.  They fell over and stared when a pair of hands grabbed the edge of the pier and pulled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was beautiful, with pale skin, gorgeous blue eyes and pale blonde hair.  She was nude from the waist up, save for a covering made from woven kelp and what may have once been fishing net.  Pearls, and shells decorated the netting.  Delicate gills at her throat pulsed then closed as she took a breath of air.  From the waist down, she didn’t have legs, but a tail.  Pearlescent pale blue, it sparked in the sunlight as it trailed over the worn wood of the pier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude!  Dude you hooked a mermaid!” Prompto said.  He shook Noct from his own shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would one of you care to help me with the hook?” she asked.  She gestured to where Noct’s hook had caught in the long trailing fin of her tail.  She, oddly, didn’t look angry about it, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Noct said.  He crawled forward and very carefully removed the hook.  There was no point in hurting her further.  It was bad enough he had caught a mermaid when he’d only wanted fish.  Once the hook was free, he handed it to Prompto who tossed it into the open tackle box.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you so much,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no problem.  I mean, Sorry, for hurting you,” Noct said lamely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense, it will heal,” she said. “Now, would you care for your reward?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, reward?” Prompto asked. “Why would we get rewarded?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The tradition of my people dictates that should a fisherman pull us up, and then willingly release us, we must grant them a kiss,” she said.  Both young men blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“O-oh, you don’t have to -” Noct started to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, as I said, it is tradition.  And granting a kiss to both of you would be no hardship.  You’re both very attractive,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, can we know your name first?  At least?” Prompto asked as he came closer and sat down next to Noct.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Lunafreya,” she said with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Noct.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prompto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent, now, which of you would care to go first?” Lunafreya asked.  If Noct didn’t know any better, he’d say she was excited over the proceedings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about Noct?  He was the one doing the actual fishing when we caught you.  I just helped pull you up,” Prompto suggested.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right then,” Lunafreya said.  She reached out and grabbed Noct around the back of the neck and reeled him in.  Her nails felt like razor sharp claws as they pressed against the sensitive skin of his neck.  He gasped as her face got closer.  Then their lips met.  Noct reached up, and with a gentle hand against her jaw, tilted her head up to kiss her deeply.  Lunafreya hummed in delight at his enthusiasm before slowly pulling away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct felt a little dazed after the kiss.  Far from being his first, it was certainly a different experience.  Her lips tasted of the ocean, and her teeth were pointed and sharp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, Prompto’s turn,” she said with a smile.  Prompto eagerly scooted forward and kissed her soundly.  He seemed to hesitate less than Noct had, and their kiss was just as long and deep.  They separated and Lunafreya licked her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, now what?” Noct asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, one small favor?” Lunafreya began. “Would the two of you kiss for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m - uh - I’m cool with it, if you are Noct,” Prompto said.  His face was so red his freckles were almost hidden away.  Which was rather a shame.  Noct nodded.  They shifted closer and closer until their lips finally met.  It was soft and shy at first.  They both clearly wanted this but weren’t sure how to make the first move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally Noct simply reached up and tangled a hand into Pormpto’s hair and yanked him closer until their knees knocked together.  When Prompto’s lips parted, he darted his tongue inside to get a proper taste of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Lunafreya sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart and turned to look at her, still blushing.  Lunafreya smiled at them.  A smile that was just a tad too much teeth for either of their comfort.  She reached up into her hair, which was decorated with pearl and shell beads.  She tugged a pair of beads free.  They looked like cross-sections of conch shells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are for you, to keep.  I’d like to see you again.  It will take a bit of time to make the arrangements, but I am confident that I will be able to properly join you on land properly next time.  These beads will help me find you,” she said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, really?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite.  Like I said, you’re both attractive, and I definitely wish to see more of you,” she said with a suggestive once over them both.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, yeah, we want to meet you again too,” Noct said.  His hand was clenched around the shell bead now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonderful!  Now, perhaps one last kiss before I go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They couldn’t possibly say no to Lunafreya now.  They each obliged her with slow kisses that left all of them flushed and panting.  Luna regretfully pulled away before tipping herself off the pier and back into the water.  She surfaced briefly to wave to them before diving beneath the waves and disappearing from sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct and Prompto stared at where she’d disappeared for a long moment.  They were both unsure of what to say.  Lunafreya had essentially forced them to confront the feelings they’d been hiding from each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, I really liked kissing you,” Noct said quietly.  He picked at the lace of his shoe to give his hands something to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I liked it too.  I like you,” Prompto said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Noct asked.  He looked directly at Prompto and really hoped he caught his meaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They scrambled up to collect all their things and rushed back to the hotel they were staying at.  Noct would deal with cleaning and straightening his fishing tackle later.  Right now, he desperately wanted to get his hands on Prompto and the soft skin hidden beneath his shirt.  Maybe if they were lucky, they’d get to see Lunafreya again before their vacation was over and have her join them.  She really had been too beautiful for words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Noct slammed the door shut and shoved Prompto onto the nearest bed and happily straddled his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This okay?” he asked.  Prompto only nodded and guided him down for a proper kiss that neither of them wanted to come up for air from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their vacation had certainly taken a turn, but Noct wasn’t complaining if it meant he got two gorgeous blondes out of the deal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>